reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Swift
Jack Swift is a major character in Red Dead Revolver. With addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Jack Swift is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Sheriff Bartlett's journal contains an article from the newspaper "The Londoner" which tells Jack's story before the events of the game. He was born in Sandhurst, England (as he says in his multiplayer selection quote) and was raised an englishman. He mentions that he played rugby as a young man. However, he became a bank robber and after robbing a London bank, escapes minutes before a hanging party on a boat for America. As a sharpshooter, he gains fame in the United States, and is contacted by ringmaster Preston O'Leary, asking Jack to join his circus as a trickshooter. Jack accepts, only when O'Leary is killed in an "accidental" fire, and Professor Perry takes control. ''Red Dead Revolver'' Red first meets Jack Swift hanging in a cage in Chapter 6, Carnival Life, where he rescues him and kills Pig Josh. In chapter 7, Freak Show, the player gets to play as Jack himself to save Katie O'Grady and defeat and kill Slade , LaRouche , Atlas , and Professor Perry . Perry will be drinking a green substance (probably snake oil) and will regenerate his health by a pretty good amount. You can talk to him in Brimstone before the Battle Royale he says he plans on retiring if he wins the Royale. Red meets Jack again in the Battle Royale, but will not duel him. And he will fight along side Red in The Siege and House of Cards. At the end of the game it is implied he was killed in a fight with Griffon's men though he could have survived, as Red and his friends only think he died. Multiplayer Jack is featured in Red Dead Revolver's multiplayer mode. His unique attack allows him to quickly shoot all rounds into one target with enhanced accuracy. ''Red Dead Redemption'' '' skin.]] Jack is mentioned along with Red Harlow in Red Dead Redemption during a campfire segment. The person telling the story believes that Jack is still alive. This is the only nod to Jack in the original release of the game. However, after the Legends and Killers DLC was released, Jack can be available and be played in multiplayer. Quotes Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer *''"You disgusting, bloody, plebians!"'' *''"You shall feel my displeasure."'' *''"You're lower than the dirt on my brogue, riff-raff!"'' *''"I say, this is all a bit bloody much, what?"'' *''"I'll give you a lesson in manners you won't forget!"'' *''"I know the Marquess of Queensbury Rules."'' *''"Charge!"'' *''"We are not amused."'' *''"I'll have you roundly beaten from this place."'' *''"You really are a complete arse."'' *''"One English gentlemen is worth ten of your colonial peasantry."'' *''"I used to play rugby, you know."'' *''"Degenerates! Low lives! Pond slime!"'' *''"Tally ho, you bloody peasants!"'' *''"For King and country!"'' *''"Do none of you speak the King's English correctly?"'' *''"I'll have you know, I bulled your mother in her back passage."'' *''"Throw down your weaponry, peasant!"'' *''"I'm taking this whole bloody mess of a country back, single handedly."'' Trivia *Jack wears the holsters of his revolvers, so that the handles point forwards. This would mean he would take each gun with the opposite hand. However cutscenes show him taking his weapons from the holster on the same side of his body. *In a conversation with Red, Jack stated that he was going to retire after the Battle Royale. *He goes on to say that he can barely hold his gun straight due to his old age. *In Red Dead Revolver, the game does not show his death, although it is implied he died in the battle at the end. *Even though Jack isn't seen after him and Red split up it is possible he survived since his state is never confirmed. *Jack Swift is considered the second main protagonist in Revolver, behind Red himself. *The referral in the quote above includes the name "Sandhurst", this is the name of the Military College in England that trains officers for service in the British Armed Forces, suggesting he has been in the British Army at some point as an officer. He also tells Red, before the finals of the Battle Royale, that he served in the army. *Red's only direct words to Jack Swift are "You ain't my problem." *Jack Swift holds his revolvers reversed in his holsters, making the weapon butts point forward, not backward. *Jack Swift may have been inspired by English Bob from the western movie Unforgiven. *Swift may also have been inspired by the real-life lawman, gambler and gunslinger Bat Masterson. Like Swift, Masterson generally wore three-piece suits and a bowler hat. Both characters are also immigrants to the United States, Masterson was born in Canada, whilst Swift was born somewhere in England. *He is a former rugby player. *He mentions knowing the Marquess of Queensberry Rules, a set of rules pertaining to the sport of boxing, implying that he may have been a boxer at some point in his life. *Jack and Prof. Perry have an animosity towards each other, probably because Jack tried to leave the circus. *His loading screen in Red Dead Revolver shows him quickly spinning his Showstoppers theatrically, eventually cocking them, and bowing. *Jack is possibly an alcoholic. This is shown several points throughtout Revolver. He claims to have a thirst for a "swift half" which is a measurement equaling half a pint of any alcoholic beverage. The player can buy a Hip Flask from Jack after speaking to him in Brimstone. He can be found drunk in the saloon after the first day of the Battle Royale, saying he's had "a little too much to drink." He also state he is very fond of "The Sauce", which is a slang term for alcohol. *He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the '''Heroes '''section. Gallery File:SwiftConcept.jpg|Concept art red-dead-redemption-legends-and-killers-20100805100824930_640w.jpg|Jack in RDR multiplayer next to Mr.Kelley File:Jack_swift(1).jpg|Jack and Red. File:Rdrlegkill_jackswift.jpg|Jack Swift in Legends and Killers File:Jack_swift.jpg|Jack Swift with his "Showstoppers". File:Jack_Swift.jpg|Side-by-side comparison of Revolver and Redemption versions of the character. es:Jack Swift Swift, Jack Swift, Jack Swift, Jack Swift, Jack Swift, Jack